We're Sick In The Head
by seddielove101
Summary: They were both acting strange. He couldn't stop staring at her, she wanted close contact with him. The only explanation: They were both sick in the head. Or so they think... ONE SHOT! maybe;


© I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHNG RELATED TO THE SHOW. ALL PROPERTY GOES TO DAN SCHNEIDER, NICKELODEON, AND TEHE REST OF IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS

I originally made this as a one shot but maybe it would be okay for a few more chapters. What do ya'll think? Excuse me ya'll. I am southern lol. But anyways just let me know what you think, wrote this a few months ago.

Sick in the head

I finished buttoning up my shirt and tying my shoelaces. I waved good-bye to my mother as I grabbed my backpack and headed over to Carly's apartment.

I saw Carly grabbing her bag as she waved me in. "Where's Sam?" I asked Carly. I knew the room was mysteriously quite. She usually walks with Carly and me to school. Why isn't she here?

"She's sick with the flu. Her mom's new boyfriend gave it to her"

"Oh… I guess she'll want my notes?" I asked Carly. "Yeah just head over there after school today" Carly nodded. I nodded too.

On the designated time we waved good-bye to Spencer and walked to school. "Sam sure is acting weird lately" Carly said, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah that narrows it down" I joked. Carly playfully pushed me. "I'm serious. She wants to study and actually learn… that's not Sam"

"Why just because she wants my notes all the time?"

"That's part of it," Carly shrugged. ", I don't know it's just weird for Sam to be involved in arithmetic and studying school things"

"Well that's good isn't it?" I asked Carly. "Yeah, maybe we can all study together and give Sam some study and test taking tips" Carly beamed. I nodded, it sounded like a good idea. It is a good thing Sam wants to make good grades and is interested in school. But what caused all of this? I thought school was for dorks and nerds in her opinion. It is odd.

After last period I headed over to Sam's house to give her my notes. I already copied them in the library and folded up the copies in my pocket to give her. She lives 3 blocks over from Bushwell Plaza. Her and her mom's house is scrap to me. A tree is on top of the roof covering only one room that none of them use, the grass and bushes are un-kept and un-cleaned, and don't even get me started on the inside.

Sam's mom doesn't like me for some reason so whenever I visit Sam I knock on her bedroom window. I crept past the front door and walked over to Sam's window. I knocked 4 times; that's my Freddie knock. "Freddie?" Sam half-coughed and half spoke.

"Yeah it's me. I got notes from school today if you want them"

"Um… yeah hang on" I heard her stumble around and cough a few more times. The curtain opened and she lifted up the window. Her hair was pulled back and full of sweat and her skin was glistening. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. She looked incredibly painful covered in sweat. "God Sam, are you running a fever?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged ", but the house doesn't have air conditioning"

"Sam you need to have your temperature taken if you're running a fever"

"Whatever Dr. Benson just give me the notes"

"Fine" I sighed, handing them to her. "Where's your mom?" I asked her. "Out"

"She left you by yourself with a cold, running a fever, and no air conditioning?"

"I'm not running a fever Benson!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her head. I placed my hand on her forehead and cheeks. "Yes you are!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I can't let you stay here by yourself"

"Fine, I'll go over to Carly's"

"No… Carly and Spencer went to the museum"

"Well I'm not going home with Crazy!"

"Well you're gonna have to because I'm not letting you stay here alone like this"

"Okay who do you think you are? My father?"

"No but I'll take my notes back and not let you study until you come with me" I kept my ground, knowing Sam's new mindset. She bit her lip and stared at me angry. I grinned, knowing I was going to get my way. "Fine Benson, but as soon as the Shay's come home, I'm leaving"

The whole walk to Bushwell Plaza was irritating. It wasn't because Sam mocked me or bullied me. But I couldn't stop staring at her. Maybe it was because her full legs and breasts were showing a little due to her clothing choice… or maybe because I felt sorry for how sick she is… or maybe because I didn't want her getting any more sick. Possibly it could be all of them. I know I shouldn't be staring at my friend Sam like that but come on! I'm a teenage guy that has needs and she's showing them in plain sight! Not only that, Sam and I have really grown close the past years even though we use to hate each other. Sure we fight but I think we just like doing that. She calls me names but we both like that… Deep down… I like being with her, I enjoy spending time with Sam. I enjoy my time with Sam so much that I can't wait to see her again. And soon enough, I grow to like Sam. She's amazingly beautiful, she's funny, and she knows me better than anyone else does and same with me and her. I just can never let her know my feelings, because she might punch my eyeballs out of their sockets. And that's irritating, never getting to put my arm around her when she's feeling bad on a cold walk to Bushwell Plaza and telling her that I want to do everything to make her feel better.

. . . .

Sam and I reached my apartment and I threw my stuff down as soon as I entered. Mom was almost home from her building watch patrol so I turned on the air and advised Sam to cool off. I found a thermometer in our first aid kit and went to the couch were Sam was sitting. "Okay Sam I know you're not gonna let me but I need to take your temperature"

"Fine" Sam shrugged and opened her mouth. I raised an eyebrow unexpectedly. She lifted her tongue and I slid the thermometer underneath. I saw her cover the thermometer with her tongue and closed her mouth. A few moments later the thermometer beeped and I took it out. "102" I read the thermometer.

"Okay so I got a tiny temperature. No biggie" Sam shrugged. "102 is a big temperature Sam, 2 more degrees above that and you could go to the emergency room"

"Okay so what do you wanna do?"

"Well first I'm going to get a cold wash rag and place it on your forehead to cool you off; you don't need to wear anything else, because you should be wearing as less clothing as possible. Also I'll get you some pain medicine after I place the cold rag on your forehead" I explained to her. She was bored after I said "cold wash rag"

"Sorry I asked" Sam boredly reclined in my sofa. After I got a damp, cold, piece of cloth, I walked into the den and saw Sam lying there. "Okay…" I said, slowly sitting beside her. She looked nervous. I slowly reached my hand up with the tag and gently placed it on her forehead. She shivered and held her arms.

"It's cold" she complained. "Are you okay? Feeling any better?" I said, rubbing her arm. "Yeah I'm—I'm fine" she said, watching me rub her arm.

"Sorry" I drew back my hand. "I didn't say to stop" she stated. "What—huh—what?"

"Hold me Freddie" she looked in my eyes.

I said nothing. I simply nodded and embraced her. She reclined into my chest and slowly faded into sleep. I don't know why she would want me to hold her… maybe she's just sick and out of her usual mind state or maybe she's just too tired and sleepy and will take anybody. But I said nothing. I didn't complain. When I knew she was asleep I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She moaned satisfyingly. I smiled and laid her back on the sofa, then turned her cold rag over. She's just sick in the head. That's all. That's why she wanted me to hold her, and I'm sick in the head for staring at her and obeying her. We're just sick in the head.


End file.
